Drugs
by KSdees
Summary: Namie wanted to poison Izaya, but the plan was discovered. How will Izaya react to this? Will he eat it? And is Namie's sense of priority that messed up? One-shot IzaNami.
**Here it is! A request for IzayaXNamie from my friend. Prompt is, anything involving chemicals, so here it goes. Slight OOC, if you put it that way.**

 **Pls R &R. ^_^**

"I put your meal in the fridge. Eat before you go out." Namie said almost offhandedly as she settled into her desk. Almost. She kept her gaze trained on her boss, secretly anticipating. Izaya didn't lift his gaze from the chatroom he's messing in, but of course, being the informant he is, he noticed anyway.

"Heh~ Namie is actually worried for once!" The information broker taunted, still not lifting his gaze from his monitor.

"Be that as it may, and could you shut up for once? This is _your work_ I'm doing right now." She managed to reply, noticeably cool, considering she has poisoned the food. After all, to match a tiger you must have its fang, right? And to match Orihara Izaya you must have his tongue. Maybe that twisted brain as well, but that can go to hell, for her sanity's sake.

"You put something in that food?" Izaya suddenly said in an accusing tone, finally looking up from his computer. Damn, her plan was busted. Still not all of it, though. If she can just talk her way out...

"I put nothing out of the ordinary." replied Namie. Yeah, you should admire her for thinking of that. It was all truth, just in a twisted way. After all, her 'ordinary' just include a little chemical she put in the informant's food every single time she can afford it. It _is_ nothing new. Today's just happen to be the day these drugs are going to take effect, making Izaya black out and rendered helpless for about half a day. _Then_ she could kill him.

Why not drug him to death, you ask? Simple. A fatal drug is just too easy to sniff out. Long term effects always comes with various side effects to warn her target, and the short term ones are either scented, like cyanide, or discolored the food. So she settled with a colorless, scentless, and seemingly harmless long term drug. Not only is it easy to sneak in, it also gave her time to glean as much paycheck off him as possible, not to mention ponder how best to kill the man. Everything has been planned out, deliberate and careful. Almost perfect. She just have to make him eat, and nigh on an hour he will faint. Well, making him eat now seemed a bit too far from possible for her liking.

"You put something in it everytime, then, didn't you?" He said with a smirk. She cursed again in her mind. If it come to that, she'll go with a lie then. "If you are done sprouting nonesense then go eat. The appointment is in less than an hour. I don't want to go through the trouble of rearranging it _again._ " She hoped he buy that, really. But it seems she hoped too much. "You're sooo transparent, Namie~"

"Is that so?" Namie asked, watching as the informant turn his chair to fully regard her now.

"Of course you are."

"Tell me what's my plan then." She almost let her own smirk show, before he speak, that is.

"You put some kind of undetectable drug in the food everytime. It has no side effect but fatal if overdozed. It is not easily destroyed by the body, either. So the amount of drug added up. And today is the last day you plan to use it, because you calculated that I'll unmistakably die this time. Honestly, your plan is too clìche, Namie-san."

She can feel herself paled at the speech. It was just too shocking he figured out so much and still eat every meal she prepared. Or he also calculated that it won't take effect until today? He couldn't have known at the very beginning, can't he? Somehow, Namie isn't quite sure of herself and her plan anymore.

"Now even your face become transparent, Namie. Hahaha" Izaya started laughing. "As expect of my human, Namie. Your plan was so well-thought! Haha hahaha"

"If it's that amusing why don't you just go with it?" Namie deadpanned. Yes, her plan is quite very ruined now. But she had nothing to lose except for a set of well-kept medicine, that's all, so why not push it a bit?

"Hah?" For a moment, Izaya seemed thoroughly surprised. And Namie took pride in that. It didn't last long, though. "You actually said that, Namie? While you know that I'm aware of the poison in there?" He burst into an uncontrollable laughter. And it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Now, now, Namie. How about we make a deal." Izaya said as he walk into the kitchen.

Normally she would say 'No, thank you.' or 'Keep your twisted plan.' right off the bat, but she isn't in her right mind at the moment.

"A deal?"

"Yes, a deal. It goes like this, I know your plan, so I'm trying to ruin it, you try to make me change my mind and eat this." He walk out of the kitchen holding carefully wrapped food Namie just made earlier. _Is he serious?_ Was the first thing Namie think of, but of course he isn't serious. She doubt he can be, despite the knowledge that he has been before. But again, nothing much to lose from the gamble.

"Accepted." She said. Izaya didn't look surprised. He just set the food on the table in front of the couch. He raises an eyebrow. "Well?"

"You eat that or I call Heiwajima Shizuo." She said, not really knowing where to begin. "A threat so early in the game? You're no fun, Namie." The informant laugh. "Just tell me whether or not you're going to eat." She said, patience waning. "I'm not really temped to do so~" Izaya sing-song. Namie mumbled a 'Figured as much' as she decided not to go with the method since it doesn't seem so threatening for a threat, instead going for a good-secretary-act.

"You have to eat now, unless you want to miss your client."

"I don't really care, since I've got my secretary to postpone the meeting for me after all." Izaya said light-heartedly.

"Eat anyway, I can't postpone it for you forever." Izaya frowned a little, but resume his smirking expression soon enough.

"Just cancel it then."

"This is no excuse to ditch work, Orihara-san." Namie reprimanded, vein popping on her head. Honestly, this conversation isn't going where she liked. She doubt there is even somewhere she like here. She wish he would just shut up and eat.

"You really should head out soon, you know."

"Heh~ I'll just pick something to eat at Russian Sushi, then."

Somehow, that statement really ticked her off, and she couldn't help but raise her voice. _"I made that for you and you are going to Russian Sushi?"_ Izaya looked astonished. That didn't really stop him from biting back, though.

"So Namie-chan wants me to eat her food~ With poison, no less. How very noble of you~"

 _"Just shut up and eat already!"_ She snatched the food and tear the wrap harshly, shoving a spoonful of it in Izaya's face. _"I'm even feeding you so Just. Eat. Already!"_

Izaya sat wide-eyed. For a moment Namie was sure she will be taunted mercilessly from this day on, and cursed herself quietly. To both person's surprise, though, Izaya slowly open his mouth, letting Namie feed him. And chewed the poisoned food. Slowly. A bit dazed, Namie gave him another bite, and he ate it without a word.

Silently, Namie kept feeding the informant until the food was half-eaten, before the phone on Namie's table rang, breaking the surreal silence. Namie went to pick it up.

"...Ah, yes. Orihara-san will be there shortly." She put the phone down and turn to Izaya, to find his back facing her, jacket on already. "It was a client, confirming the appointment."

"Then I'll be going." The information broker said in his usual tone, but it lacked that sing-song quality to it. Not caring to turn to face his secretary, he walked off and closed the door.

For a while they both managed to forget that chemical put into the food.

After Izaya left, Namie felt something was wrong. Unfinished, somehow. It took her a glance at the left over on the tea table to realise why. Inadvertently, she picked up the phone and dial a certain underground doctor's number.

 _He's wasting my time I should be spending with Seiji again._

Half an hour later, Orihara Izaya was just meeting his client when a terrible headache hit him. It took him a second to realise. _The food. How did I forgot?_ His not-a-very-good client saw the falter in his speech and decided to glean out an information instead of buying one. Thus end up in the informant running. His mind was plugged, clouded, and he can barely even think of where he's going.

 _I'm going to make her pay later._ Was the last thought before the infamous informant of Shinjuku collapse and lost his consciousness.

Izaya wake to a dull headache and battered up body. The sun shining through the window indicated he has been out for half a day. He looked around and saw that Namie was sitting beside the bed.

"What did you drugged me with this time? It was a monster of a pain-killer, I assure you." Namie seemed surprised at the sudden speech. When she didn't say a thing, Izaya just continue. "Yagiri Pharmaceuticals really need to degrade their drugs a bit. But, honestly, I didn't think a person like you would waste your time on me and not your little brother." Izaya said, a teasing tone to his voice.

"Can you actually be honest? Because I doubt that. And I'm here at my own free will, if it makes you less annoying."

"Your sense of priorities is a bit twisted today, Namie. You drugged yourself or something?" The informant said in an amused voice.

"Not really, my sense of priority is fine…."

"Just a little shuffled up by a certain someone."

Izaya smiled.


End file.
